peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 5 1988
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 5 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting side a *S-Express: Theme From S-Express (12") Rhythm King LEFT 21T 04 April 1988 Peel March April 1988 Lee Tape 6 *Milk Monitors: Dance With Me (12") Vinyl Solution VS-9 *Rote Kappelle: Fire Escape (Non-Dance Version) (12" - San Francisco Again) In Tape IT 054 03 May 1988 *Overlord X: 14 Days In May (single) Hardcore 03 May 1988 *Raw Dope Posse: Listen To My Turbo (12") Show Jazz SJR 202 03 May 1988 *I, Ludicrous: Quite Extraordinary (single) *Ejected: Have You Got 10p? () Riot City *Flatmates: Every Day (12" - The Janice Long Session) Strange Fruit SFNT 011 31 May 1988 *Necros: Wargame 31 May 1988 *Kool G Rap: Poison (v/a feat. Juice Crew Allstars album - The Cold Chillin' Power Hour) Cold Chillin' *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now (session) 30 May 1988 *Perfect Daze: Saddest Thing I Ever Heard 06 July 1988 *Wedding Present: Take Me I'm Yours 30 May 1988 *Agitpop: Memory-Go-Round (album - Open Seasons) Twin/Tone TTR 87128 30 May 1988 *side b *Wedding Present: Unfaithful (session) 30 May 1988 *Taking Your Business: Long Live Hip Hop! (12") Bad Boy BAD 702 30 May 1988 *Run DMC: Soul To Rock And Roll (album - Tougher Than Leather) London LONLP 38 06 June 1988 *True Mathematics: Get Funky Everybody (album - Greatest Hits) Champion CHAMP 1014 06 June 1988 *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart Of Glass (7" EP - Daisy Hill Puppy Farm) Lakeland LKND 006 06 June 1988 *Courtney Melody: My Lady (7") Jammy 06 June 1988 *Cabaret Kurt W.: Ich Habe Meine Pflicht Erfüllt (Street Fighting Man Version) (7") Gig GIG 666203 06 June 1988 *House Of Love: Sulphur (album - The House Of Love) Creation CRELP 34 06 June 1988 *Dough Boys: Forecast (7" promo - Your Related / Forecast / Stranger From Within) MTL PD013 06 June 1988 *They Might Be Giants: Don't Let's Start *Doctor And The Crippens: Pneumatic Geek (session) 17 May 1988 *Doctor And The Crippens: Death Squad (session) 17 May 1988 *Doctor And The Crippens: Jimmy Goes To Egypt (session) 17 May 1988 *Doctor And The Crippens: The Farmer Of Farmer Vincent (session) 17 May 1988 *Darling Buds: Think Of Me (single - It's All Up To You) Native NTV 33 *Bullet LaVolta: Circuits (12" EP - Bullet LaVolta) Taang! TAANG! 22 22 June 1988 *Revelation Time: South Africa 22 June 1988 Category:1988 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 5a 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 5b 1988 ;Length *1) 45:53 *2) 45:20 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mixcloud Category:1988 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online